Bloodshot
( ) }} Synopsis Bloodshot is a character in the Valiant Universe, a violent but heroic super-soldier with nanites in his blood that give him special powers. These powers include superhuman physicality, the ability to regenerate from any wound if he consumes enough matter, the ability to alter his body shape, and the ability to communicate with machines. His body was engineered by the secret government organization Project Rising Spirit to turn him into a living weapon. The process that gave him his powers also made him lose his memories, so Rising Spirit implanted false memories to manipulate and motivate him. Bloodshot would eventually break free of their control and begin living his own life, attempting to atone for his sins and figure out who he truly is. Bloodshot looks very similar to Rai, a character of Valiant's future timeline who, in Valiant Comics' universe, was designed to look like the legendary Bloodshot by Grandmother, "hoping to invoke the spirit of his heroic exploits in the people." ( ) History Bloodshot was created by writer Kevin VanHook and artist Yvel Guichet in 1992 at Valiant Comics, originally appearing in the pages of Eternal Warrior. The character was an instant hit and would quickly get his own series ''Bloodshot'' (Volume 1) in 1993, initially written by VanHook with illustrations by Don Perlin. The series would last 52 issues until it concluded in 1996. Valiant was bought by Acclaim Entertainment, who rebooted the Valiant Universe in 1997. This reboot introduced a new version of Bloodshot in the series ''Bloodshot'' (Volume 2), written by Len Kaminski with art by Sal Velluto. The series concluded after 16 issues in 1998. Acclaim would eventually go out of business in 2004, and the rights to Bloodshot would be purchased by Valiant Entertainment. The Valiant Universe was rebooted again in 2012 with a new line of comics by Valiant Entertainment. This reboot included a new version of Bloodshot appearing in ''Bloodshot'' (Volume 3), written by Duane Swierczynski with art by Arturo Lozzi and Manuel Garcia. Following the Harbinger Wars crossover in 2013, Bloodshot was rebranded with a new title but continued numbering as Bloodshot and H.A.R.D. Corps. This lasted until 2014 when the series went on temporary hiatus for the Armor Hunters event. The crossover included a miniseries titled Armor Hunters: Bloodshot written by Joe Harris. Bloodshot would then return to his own title, which reverted to its original name Bloodshot, until it ended after 27 issues. Jeff Lemire would begin writing a new ongoing series titled Bloodshot Reborn in 2015. This series lasted 18 issues until it concluded in 2016. Lemire would then follow this work with a 2016 miniseries titled Bloodshot U.S.A., and then another 12 issue series in 2017 called Bloodshot Salvation. This series was followed in 2018 by a prequel series titled Bloodshot Rising Spirit Vol 1, written by Kevin Grevioux, Lonnie Nadler, and Zac Thompson, with art by Ken Lashley. The series concluded after 8 issues in 2019, and was followed by a series set in the present simply titled Bloodshot Vol 4, written by Tim Seeley and illustrated by Brett Booth. Characters Characters in Comic Books Valiant Comics Era (1991-1996) * Bloodshot (Valiant Comics) Acclaim Comics Era (1996-2002) * 'Bloodshot (Acclaim Comics) Valiant Entertainment Era (2012-present) * 'Bloodshot (Valiant Entertainment) ** Komandar Bloodshot (Valiant Entertainment) (Stalinverse) ** Bloodtot (Valiant Entertainment) (Fictional counterpart) * Bloodshot Squad (Valiant Entertainment) * Bloodshot Rising Spirit (Valiant Entertainment) * Bloodshot 4001 (Valiant Entertainment) * Bloodshot (Valiant High) Character in Other Media Film * Bloodshot (Bloodshot movie) Live Action Series * Bloodshot (Ninjak Vs. The Valiant Universe) (2018) Video Games * Bloodshot (Acclaim Entertainment) Publications Valiant Comics * [[Bloodshot Vol 1|''Bloodshot'' (Volume 1) #0-51]] · ( - ) ** · ( ) ** · ( ) Acclaim Comics * [[Bloodshot Vol 2|''Bloodshot'' (Volume 2) #1-16]] · ( - ) Valiant Entertainment * [[Bloodshot Vol 3|''Bloodshot'' (Volume 3) #0-13, 24-25]] · ( - ) ** · ( ) ** [[Bloodshot and H.A.R.D. Corps Vol 1|''Bloodshot and H.A.R.D. Corps'' (Volume 1) #14-23, 0]] · ( - ) *** Eternal Warrior/Bloodshot and H.A.R.D. Corps Flip Sketchbook · ( ) ** ''Armor Hunters: Bloodshot'' #1-3 · ( - ) * [[Bloodshot Reborn Vol 1|''Bloodshot Reborn'' (Volume 1) #0-18]] · ( - ) ** · ( ) ** · ( ) ** · ( ) ** [[Bloodshot U.S.A. Vol 1|''Bloodshot U.S.A. '' (Volume 1) #1-4]] · ( - ) ** · ( ) ** · ( ) * [[Bloodshot Salvation Vol 1|''Bloodshot Salvation'' (Volume 1) #1-12]] · ( - ) * [[Bloodshot Rising Spirit Vol 1|''Bloodshot Rising Spirit'' (Volume 1) #1-8]] · ( - ) * [[Bloodshot Vol 4|''Bloodshot'' (Volume 4)]] · ( ) Collections * ''Bloodshot'' (Volume 1) ** Hardcover *** ''Valiant Masters: Bloodshot: Blood of the Machine'' * ''Bloodshot'' (Volume 3) ** Trade Paperbacks *** ''Bloodshot: Setting the World on Fire'' *** ''Bloodshot: The Rise and the Fall'' *** ''Bloodshot: Harbinger Wars'' *** ''Bloodshot: H.A.R.D. Corps'' *** [[Bloodshot: Get Some! (TPB)|''Bloodshot: Get Some!]] *** [[Armor Hunters: Bloodshot (TPB)|''Armor Hunters: Bloodshot]] *** ''Bloodshot: The Glitch and Other Tales'' **Trade Paperback Definitive Edition *** ''Bloodshot Definitive Edition'' ** Hardcovers *** ''Bloodshot Deluxe Edition Book 1'' *** ''Bloodshot Deluxe Edition Book 2'' * ''Bloodshot Reborn'' (Volume 1) ** Trade Paperbacks *** ''Bloodshot Reborn: Colorado'' *** ''Bloodshot Reborn: The Hunt'' *** ''Bloodshot Reborn: The Analog Man'' *** ''Bloodshot Reborn: Bloodshot Island'' *** [[Bloodshot U.S.A. (TPB)|''Bloodshot U.S.A.]] ** Hardcovers *** [[Bloodshot Reborn Deluxe Edition Book 1 (HC)|''Bloodshot Reborn Deluxe Edition Book 1]] *** ''Bloodshot Reborn Deluxe Edition Book 2'' * ''Bloodshot Salvation'' (Volume 1) ** Trade Paperbacks *** ''Bloodshot Salvation: The Book of Revenge'' *** ''Bloodshot Salvation: The Book of the Dead'' *** ''Bloodshot Salvation: The Book of Revelations'' Other Media ''Bloodshot'' film See: ''Bloodshot'' In April 2015 Sony Pictures and Valiant Entertainment announced a five-picture to bring Bloodshot, Harbinger, and Harbinger Wars to the big screen. Sony Pictures and Valiant Announce Five-Picture Deal to Bring BLOODSHOT, HARBINGER, and HARBINGER WARS to Big Screen (April 21, 2015 by The Valiant Voice) While the Harbinger films moved to Paramount, the Bloodshot movie is still at Sony, starring Vin Diesel as the title character. The film currently has a release date of March 13, 2020. Based on the bestselling comic book, Vin Diesel stars as Ray Garrison, a soldier recently killed in action and brought back to life as the superhero Bloodshot by the RST corporation. With an army of nanotechnology in his veins, he’s an unstoppable force –stronger than ever and able to heal instantly. But in controlling his body, the company has sway over his mind and memories, too. Now, Ray doesn’t know what’s real and what’s not – but he’s on a mission to find out.Bloodshot Movie: Synopsis Video Games A Bloodshot video game for the PC and Playstation was in the works in 1997 by Iguana Entertainment, but was cancelled due to delays. The team involved moved on to work on Shadow Man, and Bloodshot would appear in that game as an unlockable character. Bloodshot (by Cyplexia) Novels *''Bloodshot: The Official Movie Novelization'' is an upcoming novel adaption of the 2020 film. Other Pages References External links * Category:Bloodshot